


Payment, Please

by Hero4Good



Series: The Hitman and his Medic [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aid enjoys it in the end, Alternate Universe - Gangsters ?, Blood, Choking, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Gang AU, I really don't know what to call this au, Kaon City, M/M, OnsCorp, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repaying Debt, Vortex being the smug bastard we all love, probably more but I'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero4Good/pseuds/Hero4Good
Summary: First Aid doesn't pay his rent this month, and he pays for it by the end of the night.The elements of Onslaught being a crime/gang boss belong to ultharkitty





	Payment, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Kaon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743450) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



> Has been edited/beta-ed slightly. If there are any glaring errors please tell me.  
> I also am trying to work on writing Vortex, tell me if he is too ooc or anything like that.

It was late that evening, First Aid was just shutting off lights in the medical center he worked at. There were only two setbacks to working there. Pay and Kaon.

 

It was a poorly paying job, but he enjoyed helping mechs and femmes. He frequently had to pick up odd jobs around to be able to pay for his rent though. Rent was an outrageous thing in Kaon.

 

That was another downside, he lived in Kaon. It was a festering center for crime. First Aid tried to stay out of the filth that went on around him, which was much harder then he thought. He was forged and raised in Iacon, quite the opposite of the hell that Kaon was. Why was he here? Well, he thought he could make a difference. A light in the dark, if you will.

 

How wrong he was. He wasted the majority of his credits on moving and getting an apartment in Kaon, making it impossible to move back to the safety of Iacon. He was able to gather enough credits to buy a hand-held pistol, which he always had tucked in his subspace after the bar incident- that was a story for another time.

 

His red and white servo rested over his thigh plating as he walked down the dank streets to his apartment complex. The pistol in his subspace felt like it was burning a hole in his leg from every small noise. Most of the noise was just drunken mechs getting thrown out of bars, little quarrels here and there, and the occasional rustle of rubbish where a scrawny turbofox dug through the pile for a scrap of food.

 

First Aid would admit that Kaon scared him down to the inner workings of his frame. It was a frightful place to live, between trying not to get shot every other moment or get caught up in a domestic affair. He himself was in a bit of a sticky situation. He hadn't paid this month's rent. In normal circumstances, it could be blown off as a slip-up, and you'd be able to fix it within a reasonable time frame.

 

That was not the case where he lived. He had missed the due date, he just didn't have the credits to pay the owner of the apartment. He had seen what happened to mechs who didn't pay. A scream in the night and an energon streak smeared along the carpet of the hallway leading to the stairs. First Aid didn't want to be the next victim, and he had been trying to sell his possessions on an online website to scrape up enough credits. He hoped by tonight he could pay off his rent with no worries.

 

What he didn't expect was to unlock his apartment door and flick the lights on with a click, only for the room to remain dark. He gulped and clicked the light switch up and down a few times. The light was on in the hallway... what was the deal?

 

First Aid walked into his entryway, which was a small hallway with a door leading to the washracks and opened up into the living room. First Aid brightened his optics and slowly shuffled through the hallway, kicking the door shut with his pede. He felt along the wall for the opening up of the living room. He stumbled slightly when he found the corner, barely catching himself. With a grunt, Aid walked to the kitchen, connected to the living room by an archway and a low bar.

 

Carefully walking through the kitchen where he opened the curtains to a small balcony to get some light into the dark apartment. The casino down the road helped to do so with its bright flashing lights. He vented heavily behind his mask and walked back to the living room, turning to the couch that was positioned against the wall.

 

His spine tingled and his vents all but stopped. On his couch was a warm grey frame lined with the flashing lights from outside. Four long rotor blades lay in a casual manner over the couch cushions while two elbows rested on the back of the couch and two long legs rested out from the frame in a crossed position. What had First Aid freezing up and starting to trembling was a glowing red visor, casting red lines along the edges of their helm.

 

"I was wondering when you'd actually notice me."

 

First Aid gulped his servo resting over his subspace as his chassis heaved with heavy fearful vents. The grey copter moved his legs up so his pedes rested on the ground, knees nonchalantly spread.

 

"I believe you know why I'm here, First Aid." He said in raspy tone, bringing his arms down to rest on his knees. First Aid took half a step back as the mech leaned forwards, clawed digits hanging between his knees.

 

"Um, I- I do- I do have the credits... just not w-with me." First Aid stammered out, his servo shaking while trying to reach into his subspace casually. The copter snorted a sharp laugh, pushing himself up.

 

 _Primus below, he's tall._ First Aid thought as he backed up a bit more only to have his back hit the wall behind him. _And a warbuild._ He added after spotting the edge of a gun on his forearm.

 

The copter's helm cocked as he saunters towards the little red and white medic, his weight balanced like a feline. "Oh? And where is it?"

 

First Aid's fuel pump dropped to his pedes. "W-Where is it? W-well you see, I umm.." He blubbered about, tilting his helm away while the mech began to loom over the smaller medic.

 

Before First Aid could register the movement, a clawed servo struck out grabbing him by his jaw. Claws dug into where his cheeks would be if they weren't covered by his mask.

 

"Look at me when you speak, it's only polite." The rough voice growled out, his red visor flashing as First Aid's servos flew up to grab his forearm. "Now, where is it, little medic?" He rasped out.

 

First Aid vented hard as his optics darting to and from the red visor in front of him, they were so close he could see the other's red optics piercing through. "I don't have it." Came the reply quickly, making the claws clutch his jaw tighter, tipping his helm up to show off his neck cabling.

 

"That's unfortunate." The copter nearly purred out, something cold going to First Aid's main fuel line. Aid's optics widened in fear, frame going completely still. "You know what happens to mechs that don't pay Onslaught on time?"

 

The cold edge slowly pushed against the flexible line making Aid let out a whine his fear turning to panic. His servos jerk up to the servo on his jaw and tried to pry it off.

 

"Hmm? Onslaught sends me to take the trash out." The mech continued, the sharp edge started to draw energon, warm life fuel running down First Aid's neck and chassis. First Aid quickly began to stutter out pleas as he fought to be free of the mech's grasp.

 

This was it, he was done for. Years and Years of medical school was about to be thrown out the window. He'd never meet Ratchet, never have a Conjunx Endura.

 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aid quickly sputtered out, squirming to arch his neck away from the cold press of what he now knew was a blade. Surprisingly the mech stopped and moved the blade from his neck.

 

"Yes?" He hissed, steam rising from his vents like he was getting worked up from this and not in a good way.

 

First Aid looked to the window at the flashing lights of the casino. "I-I can give you something else?" He asked hesitantly. He honestly wasn't ready to die yet, he had things to accomplish.

 

The mech tilted his helm slowly drawing back to an _almost_ reasonable distance, his claws still hooked in Aid's jaw. "Go on, I'm listening." He grunted impatiently, but also curiously.

 

First Aid licked his derma under his mask as he let his optics dull in shame. "I'll... let you use my frame." He whispered near silently. The copter yanked his helm up further with a growl.

 

"What was that? Speak up." He rasped out, even though he obviously heard the little mech. First Aid's knees trembled his vents coming harder. His optics pricking with lubricant behind his visor.

 

Aid cleared his vocals before stammering to get a sentence out. "I'll let you use my frame," he spoke up after getting a hold on his vocals.

 

The copter hummed in thought, index digit tapping the little mech's jaw before he let him go. Aid nearly fell to his knees in relief before he caught himself and leaned stiffly against the wall. Aid squeaked in fright as the mech reached up to tap his chin in contemplation. The silence stretched on, Aid's knees seized up in fear of a sudden backhand of rejection.

 

"Very well, little mech." He finally answered, breaking the silence. First Aid vented inwards sharply and let his helm tilt down. He perked up to watch the mech walk to the couch and plopped down. The couch squeaked from the weight before the copter got comfy with an arm slung over the head of the couch and his knees spread.

 

"Well? Are you going to keep to your word?" He rasped impatiently as he watched First Aid remain leaning against the wall. Aid gulped wiping off the energon drizzling down his neck before shakily standing to full height. His pedes moved like he was a new spark learning to walk. He really didn't want to do this... but if it meant life over death then so be it.

 

Aid paused about a yard from the grey mech's knees, his own knees still quivering with fear. The mech seemed to tip his helm back with a silent chuckle and wickedly smirk before he made a gesture to get down. A slow twist of his index digit that pointed down. Aid bit his lip and slowly fell to his knees in front of the mech, his servos resting at his sides. The gun in his subspace seeming to burn, but he knew he wouldn’t use it.

 

"Don't be shy now." The mech purred, a click and swift transformation signaling he had opened his codpiece. Aid looked to his groin to see a half pressurized spike, which looked relatively normal in the darkened room, except for a row of glowing blue spines that ran from mid-spike to the tip. Aid gulped as the mech flicked his wrist ushering him to scoot forwards on his knees.

 

"You're visor and mask comes off, yes?" The mech asked once the mech's red shoulders touched his knees. Aid nodded once before reaching up to take his mask off, servo trembling. The mech's vents clicked on in excitement as Aid removed his visor as well, setting both items to the side. The copter examined the warm faceplates lit up by blue optics, before doing the same and tossing them to the kitchen without care.

 

"I suppose you should know the mech you're about to frag," The mech grunted reaching down to grab the top of the mech's helm, bringing it forwards. "Name's Vortex, but you can call me, 'Sir', Sweetspark." He explained as First Aid put his servos on the mech's thighs and let his mouth open in defeat. Vortex coaxed the mech to his spike before letting go.

 

Aid slowly licked the head of the spike, his plating clamping down in disgust for himself. He was whoring himself out to protect his apartment and life. And he had done it with so little of a fight. He was disgusting. His derma gently wrapped around the head, glossa teasing the slit. Vortex groaned, his optics flashing as his spike gave a small throb. "That's a good mech," Vortex grunted, petting Aid's helm, giving a false sense of security. Right before he shoved that red helm down his shaft.

 

Aid let out a choked cry of a surprise rather than pain as the spikes rubbed down his throat tubing. He gagged and tried to pull his helm back only to have Vortex tighten his hold on his helm.

 

Aid settled down after he quit gagging, calming just slightly. Vortex let up on his helm, to which Aid instantly pulled up to get a vent in through his intake before he slowly pushed his helm down again. Vortex groaned and spread his legs more so as his spike hardened to nearly full arousal. "Good boy, take me deeper." He growled out, the medic _could_ go a bit faster and add a bit of flair to this.

 

Aid obeyed and pushed himself to swallow halfway around the spike, his throat tubing burned with agony as the hard spines constantly tore at the flexible material. He continued to bob his helm, thumbs gently rubbing circles in the grey thighs under them. The faster he got the copter to overload, the faster he would leave.

 

The telltale grunt of bliss had First Aid twisting his helm to take the spike at a different angle into his intake. Vortex groaned loudly and grabbed the back of his neck shoving him down until his derma touched his codpiece. Tears raked their way down Aid's cheeks as he gagged around him. He was held there until Vortex's spike gave a throb and a splash of fluid ran a burning trail down his throat.

 

Vortex panted heavily, his chassis heaving as his claws gently pricked at the medic's neck cabling. "Hmm, really pulled through at the end." He grunted slowly letting the trembling mech up. Aid pulled himself off the spike and sat up, his optics dim as he bowed his helm in shame. With other partners he felt sexy and loved when he did oral, this made him want to curl up in a corner and cry. Vortex grabbed his chin with a thumb and index digit.

 

"Why don't we move this to the berthroom, shall we?" He purred out his thumb running over Aid's plush lower derma. Optics flared to a bright blue in confusion.

 

"B-but... I-" First Aid stammered before Vortex's cruel laugh had him snapping his mouth shut. Vortex continued to snicker even as he stood up taking Aid's chin with him making him stand up.

 

"You really thought that a little suck was going to make up the payment, didn't you?" He said before barking a laugh, claws digging into Aid's warm grey cheeks causing him to wince and try to jerk away. "Oh no, no, no. You said I could use your frame not just your intake. So be a good boy and go to the berthroom." He purred out shoving his arm out and letting go of Aid's chin.

 

Aid stumbled back a few steps his optics wide and wet with tears. Vortex made a shooing motion with his servo while taking a step forwards. First Aid's shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned and shakily walked to the door to his berthroom. This was not going to plan... not that he ever had a plan.

 

A pair of pedes followed Aid as he opened his berthroom door, revealing a small room with a twin size berth and a side table. Aid gulped, there wasn't much room for himself and a warbuild on the berth. He bit his lip and hiccuped as he reached up to rub away a chain of tears from his cheek.

 

"Hmm, kind of pathetic." Vortex said from behind. "But I’ve fragged in worse. Get on the berth, helm down, aft up." He ordered, servo slapping the medic's thigh. Aid jumped slightly and nodded taking a step forwards, only to have a servo wrap around his throat and jerk him back.

 

"I expect some confirmation." Vortex growled as he tipped First Aid's helm back to look him in the optic. Aid's back pressed against the grey mech's front, his spike, still hard, pressed against his aft.

 

"Y-yes, Sir." Aid choked out as his hips squirmed to get away from the spike jabbing at his backside.

 

Vortex patted his hip and let him go. "Good boy." He purred as Aid swallowed down his fear and hesitantly walked to the berth. His knees slid over his covers before he slowly bent his helm down, resting it between his forearms. His cherry red aft presented to the copter.

 

Aid began to tremble as he heard ped steps walk up behind him. The first caress of claws against his spinal strut had him jerking into the mattress.

 

Vortex tsked him and firmly pet his spinal strut from his neck up to his aft. "Open your panel, First Aid." He rasped, having leaned down to whisper the demand in his audio. Aid paused his fuel pump thumping loudly in his chassis. "Now." Vortex growled his claws coming to scratch down the red cover.

 

Aid yelped and quickly opened is interface panel, really not wanting it ripped off or damaged. That would be more embarrassing to fix then cleaning up after this. Engine rumbling and claws slowly dipping down to circle Aid's valve cover, Vortex hummed and nipped at the edge of First Aid's helm.

 

"This too, Sweetspark." Vortex whispered, but it felt like a knife was being driving into Aid's spark. First Aid hesitated, obviously the pause was too long, as Vortex raked his claws lightly along the cover.

 

First Aid yelped and quickly opened it tears gathering at his optics as he submissively pushed his helm more into the covers of his berth. Hot air washed over his spinal column, making tingles race to Aid's processor and the tips of his pedes. Large servo angled his hips a bit more, while a pointed thumb rubbed at the slowly blinking red anterior node at the top of Aid's slit.

 

Aid's hips jerked minutely making the copter behind him chuckle huskily and push the small button node harder, his other servo rubbing along Aid's side teasing transformation seals and wiring. Aid's vocals hitched as his thumb slowly slid back to push into him.

 

He really had been neglecting himself.

 

Heat flooded his clenching valve as the talon dragged along his smooth passage. "Been a while, eh?" Vortex whispered sickly sweet, which made Aid's plating crawl.

 

"Y-yes, Sir." Aid rasped back. Vortex hummed and slowly withdrew his thumb to push his middle claw into the slowly sickening passage. Aid bit back a gasp his back arching more to present his aft better.

 

The warbuild behind him began to stretch out his valve, which First Aid thought was a little odd. He was being treated, well, decently, and the mech _had_ come to kill him. He shook off his internal struggle and hesitantly rocked his hips back onto the now two digits. He didn't see it, but the copter grinned wickedly, canines peeking out from behind scarred derma.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" He questioned, amusement lacing his tone as he gave a rough shove of his digits, claw tips poking at a bundle of nodes. First Aid yelped, which turned into a soft moan.

 

First Aid let out a husky grunt and wiggled his hips slightly as Vortex withdrew his digits, wiping excess fluid on the medic's thigh. Aid bit his lip and clutched the covers in balled fists as Vortex slowly kneeled on the berth, shifting Aid forwards. A blunt object pressed at Aid's slit, hot and pulsing.

 

For a moment Aid froze up in fear of the spines on his spike, he really didn't want a redo of his sore throat. A large servo came to rest in between Aid's shoulder blades and leaned over him. The weight of the warbuild made First Aid swallow hard, valve clenching in frightful excitement.

 

"You ready, little mech?" Vortex purred as he set the tip at his entrance. First Aid let the last strings of tension and fear break as he fully relaxed. He might as well enjoy this.

 

“Yes.” He whispered only to wheeze as Vortex pushed forwards, spike pressing into him. Aid squirmed slightly in discomfort, he was wet enough, but the stretch burned like fire. Vortex pinned him down with a heavy servo on his helm while angling his hips to push in without pause.

 

The copter grunted as his codpiece pressed against burning hot metal. He stopped for a few moments, re-adjusting himself so his servos cupped the medic's sides and his upper frame leaned over the mech.

 

Aid whimpered the burning sensation turning slowly to heated lust, turns out the spines on the other mech's spike created a nice pressure on a bundle of nodes.

 

Vortex gave no warning as he pulled his hips back and jabbed them forwards, his weight making the smaller mech jerk on the berth. Aid cried out and clutched the covers in two red fists.

 

Vortex chuckled huskily and set up a rough, almost punishing pace. Metal slapping against metal creating a clanking noise and the berth beneath them squeak had Aid flushing blue. His valve began to gush lubricant at the treatment, Aid's frame felt hot and tensed in an oddly relaxed way. Vortex grunted loudly, completely unashamed, as he took the medic's valve.

 

The grey mech's servos moved as Aid’s grunting turned to groan and whispered praises. Claws latched around First Aid's neck, hauling him up and back against his chassis. Aid gasped as he was filled with the heavenly shaped spike. His servos flew up to grab Vortex's forearm his optics rolling back in bliss.

 

“You like that? Like being mech-handled?” Vortex growled into his audio, hips continuing the rough pace. Aid’s vents rasped as he nodded against Vortex’s servo. His hips shoved back against the copter’s taking the spike in him at a faster pace.

 

First Aid’s vents started to puff out hot air making condensation stick to his frame. His valve clenched and rippled as nodes sung with pleasure. “Please!” Aid cried out the coil in his belly tightening.

 

“You wanna overload? Hang in a few more moments.” Vortex growled out, engine revving against Aid’s backstruts. The medic gasped and squirmed around erotically. Vortex tightened his servo around Aid’s throat cabling, hips pausing to get into a better position. Aid’s spike fluid dripped onto his berth making it stain silver. His anterior node blinked in time with the flutter of his spark and the clenching of his valve.

 

The pressure on Aid’s throat made him still slightly, optics dimming at the lack of energon running to his helm. Vortex asking if he was ready was the only thing that had his optics brightening again. His helm bobbed in an excited nod. “Yes, yes, Vortex, please!”

 

Aid was cut off from his begging when Vortex suddenly began to piston his hips against the other mech’s aft. His spike rammed up into Aid’s ceiling node, his spike’s spines rubbed constantly against a bundle of nodes at the base of his valve, and his servo moved to cover Aid’s mouth as his cries got to an audio piercing scream. Vortex’s hips scraped along Aid’s as he grew close to a heavy overload.

 

First Aid didn’t even have time to register the coil in his belly had sprung until he was collapsing backward, back pressed tightly to Vortex’s front. His optics fizzled white as he felt the spike within him spill its sticky load into his valve. Processor lagging and frame slumping, Aid began to pass out from exhaustion.

 

The servo that had been around his throat moved away from the dark bruise as his frame was moved to a clean part of the berth. Aid managed to look up at the large shadow leaning over him, red optics flashing as he almost carefully moving his arms to a comfortable position. And with that, the little grounder offlined his optics to drift into a peaceful recharge.

 

The next morning Aid woke to the beeping of his HUD telling him his frame was at an optimal level of energy. He sat up like he had been stung. He looked at the time and cursed aloud. First Aid was used to getting just below the efficient amount of energy for daily work, and seeing as he was at near 100% told him he was late for work by nearly a megacycle.

 

Aid swung his pedes of the edge of the berth instantly regretting it as pain spiked through his lower back and valve. Slowly looking down he observed the complete mess his thighs and hips were. Lifting a servo to rub his helm he remembered the sinful servo that had been wrapped around his throat and cringed.

 

He was just about to brave the pain and stand up before a datapad on the side of his berth caught his optic. Aid gulped and reached for it hesitantly turning it on and looking at the message typed out on it.

 

**_I had fun last night, Aid. I hope we can enjoy another night of one’s company soon. ;)_ **

**_Don’t worry about the payment for this month or last month, I got it covered. Hopefully, in your case, you won’t be seeing me again next month. But hey if you want another session feel free to comm me._ **

**_~Love, your friendly neighborhood Helicopter~_ **

 

Aid threw the datapad down and rubbed a servo down his exposed face as a blush seared the edges of his cheeks.

 

“Great now I have to live with this..”

 

The three downsides to living in Kaon. The city, rent, and Vortex.


End file.
